


"whatever you desire, I will give to you…"

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate universe - canon diverence, Drug Use, F/M, Female Mahariel - Freeform, Female Surana - Freeform, Female Tabris - Freeform, I kept it vague, King Alistair, Longing, NSFW, Prostitution, female oc - Freeform, or - Freeform, so you can imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: Alternate Universe- Canon divergence.Lilly is a young worker at the local brothel in Denerim. While giving her body to a different man every night, she holds onto the dream of true love and a life far away from the one she lives now.But with each day passing by, the dream slowly starts to fade.If just only the knight from the tales she read as child would finally come and resue her...





	

 

 

Red and silken curtains, attached to the upper frame of the lavish bed. Mattress soft, so soft my slender body sinks in as if placed on clouds. Luxurious sheets in dark red silk, adorned with silver embroidery. Swirls and tendrils, seams tickling under my fingers as I trace the patterns. The air is perfumed, a heady rich scent. Equally parts luring, stifling and… drugging. Crystal grace with vanilla and sandalwood, but I am not sure. A comfortable warmth radiates from the fireplace at the right side of the room, situated so I can watch the flames lick along dark wood comfortably without having to leave the bed. 

 

My gaze strays away, flickering over the otherwise sparse furnished room. A simple table near the door, no chair or other place to sit. On the table a gleaming bowl of silver, it`s purpose clear without being outspoken. A soft sigh, then sapphire eyes wander further, past the thick heavy door which guarantees that whatever happens in here… no word will filter outside. A single wardrobe behind the door, containing tantalizing attire I assume. But none is as tempting as the one I wear. 

 

Behind a curtain on the left side of the bed is a large copper tub set up, several towels and a small collection of soaps on the nearby shelf. A possibility to wash away what happened here afterwards, if need be. Tongue darting out to wet dry lips, tasting the barely there strawberry tang of red lipstick. A great contrast to the black negligee I wear, deep black silk covering barely the expanse of my breasts, belly and thighs. Frivolous but sexy, black lace framing where silk gives way to skin. Skin which is so pale from having lived without the sun for years, any scars I’ve earned vanished under my mistress´ magical hands. Skin smooth and soft all over, no hair obscuring even the most intimate parts. A luring scent clings to my complexion, similar to the one which dominates the room. But mine is sweeter, the fragrances of vanilla and roses heightened through my body temperature.

 

Hip-long hair of a shining silver blond, tresses braided in an intricate design. Where it isn’t braided soft waves like silk frame my body, still showing off the impressive length, but also demanding to focus on my heart-shaped face. Larger eyes than average surrounded with black lashes, black kohl accenting the cat-eye shape. 

Like a doll, my Mistress had said after we met for the first time. _ A pretty, pretty doll. No man will be able to withstand you. Willingly they will sink to their knees, worship and surrender… and most importantly, pay good coin for ascending the heaven of pleasure with you. _

 

Deep blue eyes flutter close for a moment then open again after I take a deep breath, settling on the two filigran glasses on the nightstand. Already filled with sparkling wine, looking so innocent. That there is something else in this expensive drink… they do not know. Flavorless, the tonic will assist my customers to hold out longer, spend more time at this place. And I will do my best to be worthy of every single silver they pay.

 

My first customer will be arriving every minute now and I pray it is a nice one. Or at least not one with too disgusting kinks I hope as it knocks three times on the door, signaling that he, my customer for the night has arrived. Fluidly I pick up the black lace mask from the pillow, placing it over my face. My job is a honorable one, but the chance to be recognized in public is not one I want to take. The mask molds against my skin, held by magic securely in place. It hides the upper part of my face, distinguishing recognizable facial features. Only then I tab on the grey nondescript button at the side of the nightstand, unlocking the door this way. 

 

A sweet smile appears on my face, as the door opens slowly, faltering just the tiniest bit as my gaze lands on the man who enters. The door clicks shut and locks behind him - trapping him. My first partner for the night. Strawberry-blonde hair damp from the bath my mistress requested him to take - like every customer - and only wearing loose fitting pants in dark red satin, bare feet cushioned by the thick carpet laid out in the room. Muscles flexing as he just slowly relaxes his movements are unsteady, only hinting at the royal grace he walks with at day. Eyes of a beautiful hazel coloring, blinking several times as he takes in his surroundings. I watch him in silence, aware that he hasn’t noticed me just yet. And i am thankful for it, because it gives me time to school my features. The king. The king himself. I know that the customers of this place have to be wealthy to pay one of us… but still.

 

The paintings I have seen of him, they don’t do him justice. So much more handsome and attractive in the flesh. Scars mare his upper body, some of them telling a story I only read about in books. The long jagged scar at the right side of his chest… an ogre, back as he lit the fire on the tower of Ishal at Ostagar. Oh how I devoured all books telling the tales of the infamous king… dreamed to be his princess, him swooping down and offering me a better life.

 

His skin isn’t as golden as on the paintings. No doubt with his new responsibility, he neither has the time nor strength anymore to leave the palace to simply train or take a walk in the sun everyday. Evidence of his changed lifestyle is also the small tummy only visible because he wears only pants, skin adorned with strawberry blonde hair that also covers his chest and leads in a thinner becoming trail into his pants. 

 

He is still strong and muscular, wide shoulders and defined bicep - not at all like you would imagine a monarch who holds meetings all day. His hairstyle is different too than on the paintings, longer and with soft curls framing his handsome face. There is also a strawberry blonde beard covering his jaw, trimmed neatly and not unpleasantly long. It gives him charisma and the air of authority. 

Gone is the joking young grey warden I have been so deeply infatuated with like all girls my age, in his stead is now a man in his early thirties, handling master fully the responsibility of a whole country. Truly the son of Maric Theirin.

 

‘My lord…’ I whisper softly, and all at once hazel eyes snap away from the fireplace and towards me. Surprise, confusion, lust and suspicion cross his face, the last one quenched immediately as I direct my sweet smile at him. It makes him feel like the only man in the world and he can’t help but smile back. Hesitant at first, his eyes widen as I slide from the bed with grace. Like him my feet are bare, steps silent on thick carpet as I approach the man I would never ever get the chance to meet if circumstances would be different.

 

Again fancy dreams of a better life enter my mind. I have it good at my Mistress’ etablissement - but it isn’t how I imagined my life would be. Funny how reality is able to shatter dreams of family, true love and no worries for tomorrow. I swallow hard and push this memory away as I reach him, one slender hand settling on his bare chest without even the hint of hesitation. No matter what I feel personally…how deeply infatuated I have been as a teenager… it is only for tonight. When the sun dawns he will be gone, living his life far away in his splendid castle. And then the little whore will be forgotten again. 

 

Wonder and hunger manifests in hazel eyes as he looks down at me. 

‘You are so beautiful… what’s your name?’ he whispers in awe as my hand slides up to curl behind his neck, guiding him downwards on my level. Gently not to break the spell, holding eye contact the whole time, smile widening and head tilting to the side as our faces are just inches away. 

 

‘I will listen to any name you will give me… I am yours. Body, mind, heart and soul….’ I whisper against his lips, feeling the sharp intake of breath he does. These words are like magic. Always had been to customers. Make them feel special. Like they are the only man in the world. Be their lover, wife, girlfriend, comrade… whatever they imagine and fancy.

‘Rose… and… and you can call me Alistair...’ he croaks after a moment of thinking and I grant him most beautiful smile. 

‘Then Rose you may call me, my beloved Alistair…’ with that I pull him down, sighing sensually as our lips finally met, tentative and soft. He is tense for about a second before giving in, strong hands coming around to wrap around my smaller frame. Here I am, kissing the man I have fantasized about since I heard of him the first time. Nobles, princesses and alike would pay souvereigns for one kiss from these full lips. But instead it is him who pays me for this gesture.

 

The kiss remains chaste on my account even though my heartbeat speeds up, stomach fluttering. I deny him entry even as his tongue sweeps testingly over my lower lip. Not yet. He follows my movement as I pull away, cupping his cheek with one hand. Eyes closed his face displays the joy and longing, like an addiction spreading through his body after just one kiss. It makes me proud.

‘Come...’ I say softly and my hand slides down his face and neck, along the bicep and lower arm to find his hand. So much larger than mine, callouses from wielding a sword lingering there still. His eyes flutter open at my words, dazed  looking at me before flickering over to the bed. 

  
‘Y...yes… that`s a good idea I suppose’ he jokes with a croaked voice. Stumbling he lets himself be guided towards the bed, settling obediently on the edge of it at my gentle touch. I hide my smile at his moment of weakness, warmth blooming in my chest. He feels so at ease with me… If only things were different… Stifling a sigh I pick up one glass of sparkling wine, checking that it is the right glass before turning back to the king. He watches me with wonder and adoration, smile growing as I return and stop between his spread thighs. Our legs touch and he obediently drinks the sparkling wine as I lift the glass to his lips, making sure that he swallows every drop. I smile and let the glass disappear with a flick of my hand. The tonic is spreading through his blood and body already so he does not question this magical trick.

 

He takes a shuddering breath and his eyelids flutter, body trying and failing to fight the drug. 

‘Look at me, Alistair…’ I demand softly and his eyes snap open, now a brilliant silver ring surrounding the hazel color. It worked. Now I can start with the second part. I reach behind myself, undoing the tiny bow that keeps the neglige secure on my body. 

 

‘Tonight, I will fulfill your every wish… whatever you desire, I will give to you…’ I promise with a smile as the fabric slides down my skin, pooling at the ground to my feet. His eyes widen at the expanse of pale and perfect skin, gaze darkening as I take his hands and settle them on my breasts. 

‘Maker…’ he whispers in a breathy tone, shivering as I cup his face anew and bring our lips together.

‘Tell me, Alistair… what shall be your first wish of many tonight?’ the softly spoken question against his lips promotes a shudder, the following words of him slurred and rushed as he speaks and acts at once. 

‘Kiss me, Rose’ The king of Ferelden demands, hungry mouth finding mine with bruising power. 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Request who will be entertaint next by Lilly? Chapters will be explicit and I will insert your prompts. A shy Cullen? A stuttering Hawke? Maybe an dominant Nathaniel?  
> Write it in the comments!


End file.
